Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to network communications and resource access, and in particular, to methods and systems for monitoring network communications status, identifying available resources, and determining resource access status.
Description of the Related Art
It is becoming increasingly important for certain computer services to access remote data in real time. The remote data may be hosted on one or more servers associated with one or more entities. However, often overburdened or faulty network channels often hinder timely access of such data.